


Have Yourself A Kinky Little Christmas

by ladyofthursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Jimmy, Puppy Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: It's Christmas! Jimmy is determined to wake up early, Castiel is super excited and Dean would like five more minutes of sleep... but there are presents to open, and that's far more important!Written for the SPN Kink Christmas 2018.





	Have Yourself A Kinky Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> For my very best friend Toby - thanks for always being awesome. This is absolutely nothing that you asked for prompt wise, but I hope you'll forgive me because it's Christmas (and because I know you love these kinks).

“Dean… Dean… Deeaaan… Master wake up!” Dean groaned, his body aching as it was forced into wakefulness. He’d been awake until two am trying to get everything ready downstairs for the twins, but he’d forgotten he’d given Jimmy permission to wake him up at seven… 

“Five more minutes,” he grumbled, eyes still heavy with sleep. Ugh, if he didn’t open them then it meant he wasn’t awake and he could drift off again. Unfortunately, Dean didn’t think that was going to be an option: nobody loved Christmas as much as Jimmy and Cas. 

“No! You have to wake up, it’s Christmas!” There was a nudge at his hips and a weight settled across his lap. Begrudgingly Dean opened one eye to see the excitable face of a nearly naked Jimmy barely six inches from his own. Getting Jimmy to sleep in anything more than boxers was a challenge Dean was never going to win. Not that Dean really minded.

“Jimmy, get off.”

“That sounds fun,” the young man giggled, wiggling down on Dean’s morning wood. “Are you giving me permission?” 

“No, pup,” Dean sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “That’s later.” Jimmy wiggled again, a giant grin spreading across his face, as he leant down to press a deep kiss to Dean’s lips, his tongue caressing his Master’s mouth in an attempt to seduce him into more.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” Jimmy said, against Dean’s lips. 

“Merry Christmas, Jimmy,” Dean said, pressing a final soft kiss to Jimmy’s lips before pulling away. Jimmy whined and wiggled in Dean’s lap again, his erection pressing against Dean’s stomach. Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He’d give Jimmy what he wanted, but he’d have to wait a while yet. 

Dean turned his head, looking at a sleeping form on the other side of the bed. Castiel had, as usual, wrapped himself in the duvet during the night until only a tuft of dark hair was visible. 

“Why don’t you wake your brother up?” Dean said, tapping Jimmy’s hip in an attempt to shift his pup. “Then you can open presents.” 

In a flash, Jimmy had bounded across the mattress, practically leaping on top of his twin with a cry of “Cassie!”. Dean winced. He probably should have told Jimmy to be gentle. 

“Cassie, Cassie,” Jimmy crowed, digging Cas out from his cocoon. “Wake up, it’s Christmas!”

“Christmas?” Cas’s voice was thick as he emerged, and Dean couldn’t help melting at the sight of his boy in his pale blue pyjamas covered with penguins. While Jimmy was Dean’s rambunctious puppy, full of energy, Cas was his baby boy. Cas loved being little and found it helped him deal with the stresses of the adult world and his demanding job, often spending evenings and whole weekends in his little space - colouring, playing with his toys, watching cartoons and chasing Jimmy round the garden. 

“Yep, it’s Christmas!” Jimmy said, peppering his twin with kisses. “Don’t you want to see what Santa brought you?” 

Cas’s face lit up as the full meaning of Jimmy’s words sunk into his brain. “Yes please,” he turned to Dean, beaming like the sun. “Merry Christmas, Daddy. Did Santa really bring me presents?” 

“Yes baby boy, he did. You were very good this year,” Dean said, leaning over to press a little kiss to Cas’s temple. “Let’s go downstairs and see what what he left you.” 

Dean helped Cas out of bed, sliding fluffy slipper booties onto his feet before taking his hand to lead him downstairs. Jimmy had already bounced away out of sight. 

“Daddy,” Cas whisphered. “Do you think Santa will have bought Jimmy presents? I don’t think it’s fair if he just bought them for me.” 

Dean melted. Fuck, his boy was adorable. “I’m sure he will, Jimmy has been mostly good this year,” Dean chuckled. “Apart from the ice cream incident.”

Cas giggled, and then gasped as he saw the result of Dean’s midnight workings. “Daddy?! Did you do this?” 

Dean grinned, admiring his own handiwork. The living room had been completely transformed into their own little winter wonderland - fairy lights, garlands, cushions, a giant christmas tree covered in decorations with a pile of presents underneath and two stockings hanging on the wall, above a hastily constructed fake fireplace. Not bad for a couple of hours and some last minute shopping trips. “No sweetheart, must have been magic.” 

The twins settled on the couch and watched with wide eyes as Dean handed them each a bulging stocking of presents. “Looks like you too made the nice list,” Dean grinned, relaxing into the armchair so he could watch both of their faces. In true ‘Santa’ form, they’d both got lots of little, fun gifts to play with. Jimmy practically bounced off the ceiling as he unwrapped new puppy toys, a tiny remote control car and some candy, while Cas carefully opened some blocks, a matching toy car, colouring book and then pulled a soft, white rabbit stuffie out of the bottom of the stocking. 

“Oh Daddy look! He’s so soft,” Cas said, petting the bunny’s tiny nose and long ears. He climbed off the sofa and then, two seconds later, climbed into Dean’s lap, cuddling the bunny to his chest. 

“He is,” Dean said, touching the rabbit’s head and pressing a kiss to Cas’s cheek. “Do you like him?” 

“I do!” 

There was a ripping noise and Dean looked up to Jimmy trying to unwrap the striped lollipop he’d found. “No Jimmy, no candy before breakfast.” 

“But it’s Christmas!” 

“Still no candy before breakfast, do you really want a spanking on Christmas?” Dean raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Jimmy would  _ love _ a Christmas spanking. “You wouldn’t get to come,” Dean added, as an extra layer of threat. 

“That’s no fun,” Jimmy scowled and rolled his eyes. 

“No, but if you look under the tree you might find some presents with your name on.” Dean knew he’d probably spoilt them, but he couldn’t help it. He loved spoiling his boys. Plus he’d gotten a nice Christmas bonus from selling his latest restoration project, and Dean figured he’d rather treat Jimmy and Cas than buy anything for himself. They’d had a stressful year and besides, they both said thank you so nicely… 

“Go help your brother,” Dean said, patting Cas’s ass and watching as the two of them began to pull things out from under the tree. He’d bought them both a selection of headspace gifts, like the new puppy mask Jimmy had been pining over and the toy zoo that Cas had seen in a toy shop, as well as ‘normal’ grown up gifts (video games, books, clothes) and a few things that were a little more… interesting. 

“Holy shit,” Jimmy gasped, “is this what I think it is?” He held up the packaged and peered at the side of the box.

“What is it?” asked Cas, his little side slipping away as he examined the collection of books Dean had bought him. 

“It’s a knot sheath, one you put on over your dick,” Jimmy said, smirking at his brother and winking at Dean. “So I can have a knot when I fuck you. I bet Master will love watching that.” 

“Can we do it tonight?” Cas asked, shooting Dean his pleading eyes. 

“Maybe…” Dean teased, “if you’re good boys.” 

“I’m always good,” Cas winked, turning his attention to the squishy package that Jimmy had dropped in his lap. He pulled away the wrapping paper with a breathy moan of delight - Dean and Jimmy had decided to treat Cas to a selection of new panties and feminine jocks, since Cas had discovered he loved wearing them earlier in the year. 

“You’re gonna look so pretty,” Jimmy said, crawling into his brother’s lap and pulling him into a deep, wet kiss. “So pretty for me and Master.” 

“Yes,” Cas groaned, and Dean was sure he’d already be hard. Dean watched them making out, loving the wet sucking sounds and little moans, his own hand running over his tenting pyjama pants. 

Damn he wanted to fuck them, but they definitely didn’t have enough time this morning. They’d agreed to be at the Winchester family house by eleven at the latest, and that was an hours drive away… plus Jimmy would need a bath first, and that was another hour at least. 

Puppy did not like bath time. 

It would have to be later, even though Dean hated the idea of breaking up the fun. He coughed, and both boys turned, their eyes fixing Dean’s erection with glee. 

“We should probably have breakfast,” Dean muttered, not believing his own words as the twins crawled across the floor towards him. 

“But we will,” Jimmy said with faux innocence, his hands sliding up Dean’s thighs to the waistband of his pants. 

“Daddy makes the best breakfast,” Cas added, licking his lips as Jimmy released Dean’s dick. “And we haven’t given you any presents yet, but we’ve had lots, and good boys always say thank you.” 

Dean wanted to protest, but all he could was moan as the twins started licking and sucking his cock, their mouths moving in unison. Jimmy sucked his balls, while Cas teased the head of Dean’s dick, lapping up pre-come. Their hands and tongues ran up and down his shaft, the wet heat sending pleasure coursing through him. 

It didn’t take long for the familiar tightness to form in his gut, and Dean threw his head back and moaned as the twins took him apart.

“Please can we have your load Sir?” One of them asked, and that was all it took. Dean exploded over their faces and into their waiting mouths. 

When he sat up and opened his eyes, he nearly came again. The twins were licking his release off of each other’s faces and exchanging sticky kisses. He could see their own erections straining against their clothes, but neither of them made a move to touch them. Their orgasms belonged to Dean alone, and they were probably hoping that if they were good now Dean would let them come later. 

Which Dean was already planning on doing - not that they needed to know that. 

“Fuck you two are amazing,” he groaned. 

“I know,” Jimmy grinned, licking a stray streak of come from Cas’s temple. 

“Brat.”

Cas giggled. “Would you like your presents now Daddy?” He didn’t wait for a response, and instead got up and scampered upstairs, returning very quickly, his cheeks flushed. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Dean muttered as Cas handed him the bag of presents.

“Yes we did,” Jimmy scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You always spoil us, and you deserve that too.” 

“No buts,” Cas said, a serious edge to his voice. “Just open them.”   

Dean smiled and did what he was told. He may be their dom, but Cas and Jimmy had him wrapped around their little fingers. Carefully he opened some new records, for the player the twins had bought him last year, some Star Wars Lego, a couple of books and then, 

“An envelope?” He said, turning the white paper over in his hand.

“Just open it,” Jimmy said, looking like he was about to burst. Dean chuckled and obligingly tore it open. Three slips of paper fell out. He bent down to pick them up, turning them over in his hand. 

They were tickets. Airline tickets. To Hawaii. 

“We decided,” Cas began, “that since you have not taken any vacation days in two years, because you are a workaholic, that you deserved a holiday.”

“So we’re taking you to Hawaii!” Jimmy said, practically exploding. “We know you hate flying but we figured we could talk you into it for two weeks of beaches and cocktails and sex and Cas and I sunbathing naked! We booked a house and everything so it’s just going to be us. We can be ourselves for two whole weeks in the sunshine! Plus we’ll be there for your birthday so you get special vacation birthday.” He paused, finally looking up at Dean, face suddenly uncertain. “Do you like it?” 

Dean didn’t know what to say. He had no words. 

Fuck. 

His boys were amazing. 

“I… I’m just,” he said, trying to make something come out of his mouth. “You two are amazing, and I love you both so fucking much. I’m so fucking lucky to have you.” 

“We’re lucky too,” said Cas, climbing into his lap and burying his head into Dean’s neck. “We never thought we’d ever find anyone who understood us, and our lifestyles. But you’re perfect.” 

“You are,” Jimmy added, climbing onto Dean’s other knee. “We love you Master.” 

Dean pulled them both in for deep kisses, pouring all of his love into every flick of his tongue and press of his lips. “You two are amazing.” 

“And sticky,” Cas giggled, touching his face where a streak of come had dried. 

“Hmm, I think it’s time for breakfast and then baths before we leave.” 

“But, but… it’s Christmas!” Jimmy protested. “I don’t need a bath.” 

“Yes you do pup, you’re not going to my parent’s house covered in come.”

“Fuck!”

Dean smirked, raising an eyebrow and grabbing Jimmy’s ass. “And a spanking later. Keep it up and I’ll be knotting Cas instead of you.” 

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” Dean said, trying not to laugh at the indignant look on Jimmy’s face. “Come on, breakfast time. How do Christmas Pancakes sound?”

“Yes!” Jimmy cried, bouncing off Dean’s lap and across the living room, his upset forgotten. “Pancake time. You’re the best Master ever!”

“Come on,” Dean said, lifting Cas on to the floor. “Before he burns the house down.” 

Cas smiled and pressed another kiss to Dean’s lips. “Merry Christmas Dean.”

“Merry Christmas Cas.” 


End file.
